Data centers provide physical network infrastructure to multiple customers or tenants. Due to the sharing of the physical infrastructure of the data center among the multiple tenants, resource as well as service isolation between tenants is a requirement for data centers. The required isolation may be achieved using network virtualization that configures the physical infrastructure to provide separate isolated virtual networks.
Network virtualization may be achieved using various techniques and technologies such as Openflow, Overlay or other proprietary technologies such as CISCO ACI. However, these techniques depend strongly on underlying technology support and may rely on the use of specialized hardware. Accordingly, in order to support network virtualization, networking equipment may need to be upgraded, which may increase both operating expenses as well as capital expenses.